


Life Changes

by okay_klepto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Keith is used to change: new jobs, new houses, new relationships.  Most of the time, changes in her life are just new hindrances that need to be overcome and gotten used to.  But having someone else around the house and next to her in bed?  Well, that's not all that bad.





	Life Changes

   Change isn’t always bad, but it’s not always enjoyable.  Getting home late on Fridays now wasn’t amazing, but Keith didn’t mind.  Sure, it really put a damper on her social life, but she had six other evenings to see friends and go on dates.  Getting home past midnight wasn’t entirely bad. The house was quiet then. Silent, really. Keith hung up her jacket and took off her sneakers.  She put them onto the rack that was now the designated place for shoes, alongside the pairs she didn’t wear. Keyrings had to go on little hooks, too, just by the jackets, and bags and purses had their own spot, too.  Organization, apparently.

   There were flowers on the dining room table now, still blooming as bright as the day Keith bought them.  They really livened up the space. A color other than grey and brown was a good change. Keith pulled her plastic lunch containers and set them on the “dirty dish” side of the sink.  She grabbed the half-drank cup of tea that was sitting on the counter and poured it down the drain. She put the cup in the dishwasher then poured some soap in the designated trough on the door and pressed a few buttons so it would start.  There had suddenly been more dirty dishes a week, and more dirty dishes scattered around the house. Odd how that happened. And more food seemed to get eaten per week. Bi- or tri-weekly trips to the grocery store had turned into weekly, sometimes more often.  And since when did she have candles sitting by the sink? Or so many magnets and photos on the fridge?

  Keith cut through the living room, noticing the laundry folded all over the couch.  How was there so much laundry now? Did she buy a lot of new clothes? Keith put some of the stacks of clothes into an empty laundry basket, chuckling at the mixture of fabric at patterns.  Push-up bras were mixed with sports ones and sweatpants were folded up with daisy-dukes and skater skirts in every shade of pastel. They certainly stood out against the dark denim jeans and black t-shirts.  There were socks galore in every color and style, all heaped in a pile on the bottom of the basket.

   Keith trudged upstairs, picking up a stray pair of strappy high heels that had been abandoned on a step.  They were pink, Keith noted, not remembering this pair in particular. A large, framed photograph of a nature scene had made its way onto a wall in the upstairs hallway, and the carpet seemed to be vacuumed.  There was also a night light illuminating the hallway, making it easy for Keith to see her steps. She went into her bedroom, not bothering to turn the light on. She stuck the heels in the closet along with the rest and set the laundry basket of clean clothes down by her dresser.  Keith walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She winced when the bright light was turned on. She pulled her shirt off over her head and threw it in the laundry basket in the closet, picking up a pair of dirty blue panties from off the floor and tossing them in as well.  They hadn’t quite made it to their destination.

   Keith pulled her hair into a half-assed bun and splashed some water on her face, rubbing her skin with her fingers.  When she came up for air, she looked over and saw a new bottle of rose-scented face wash with a folded washcloth underneath sitting by her sink.  She chuckled, surprised that she had suddenly gotten bathroom fairies. She dampened the cloth and pour some face wash onto it, the floral scent filling her nose.  It felt nice on the skin - refreshing - as it foamed with the water. She thought about how the warm water would open her pores and… do something. Why was she so concerned about skin these days?  What had changed?

   Once her face was washed, Keith plucked her toothbrush from the new holder and searched for the toothpaste.  The bathroom counter was littered with dirty makeup wipes and eyeliner-stained cotton swabs and bottle after bottle, tube after tube of who knows what.  What Keith thought was toothpaste was actually some sort of mud face mask. Keith opened the top drawer below the counter only to find a hoarding of lipsticks and… other brightly colored tubes.  A few pencil-like objects floated around as well. Keith went to the next drawer only to find it piled high with palettes and compacts and powders. Keith sighed, going over to the sink beside hers to look for the lost toothpaste.  It was, however, eventually found behind a mug of dirty brushes and a bottle of contact solution. Keith squirted the toothpaste onto her brush and paced the bathroom as she brushed her teeth, deciding to wipe the long strands of hair off the shower wall they had made a mural on.  A pile of makeup wipes, used tampons and wrappers, and dull razors filled the trash can. Keith made a mental note to buy more tampons since the box by the toilet seemed to be running low. Huh, it seemed like she had just bought more the other week. Strange they were getting used so quickly.

   Keith finished brushing and let her hair down.  She left the bathroom, turning the light off before she opened the door.  Keith wriggled out of her bra and found an oversized t-shirt to wear to bed.  Pants, on the other hand, were not needed. She kicked off her work pants and wandered sleepily over to the bed.  She walked to one of the nightstands, smiling at the bottle of perfume that sat next to the lamp. It was expensive, Keith remembered, being from some designer brand that was apparently very high quality.  The bottle it came in looked like a diamond with gold flowers on top. French words decorated the outside. Beside it was an almost empty package of birth control pills. Keith hoped it had been renewed so she could pick it up at the pharmacy the next time she went out.  Damn, she sure did make a lot of trip to the pharmacy these days.

   Keith held the power button down on the phone that was plugged into the wall.  Its case was loud - covered in rhinestones, pearls, and big, decoden flowers. Once it was shut down, Keith plugged her phone in next to it and left it so she could go to bed.  Keith crawled over the mattress and under the duvet. It was a new duvet, no longer dirty and stained.

   Keith yawned and nestled into the warm sheets.  She turned to the side, smiling when she saw a figure laying on the other side of the bed.  She curled up next to it, sliding her hand over silky pajamas and putting her nose into soft hair.  The person was warm, breathing slowly and deeply. Keith moved her hand and laced her fingers with another hand, squeezing a little when she leaned over a pressed a kiss onto the person’s temple.  They didn’t respond much to Keith’s affections, but they did nestle into her embrace just a little. Keith put her cheek back down on her pillow, pushing long, chocolatey hair out of the way so she could put kisses on their neck.  The nights were warm now, all cuddled against another person.

   So, yeah.  Maybe having Lance around wasn’t such a bad change.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more ladies in my life. If they're not going to give me female characters, I'll DAMN WELL make them myself.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Don’t forget to check out my [other works](https://archiveofourown.com/users/okay_klepto) as well. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and please consider making a small [Ko-fi donation](https://ko-fi.com/okayklepto) if you enjoy my writing!


End file.
